Bye bye
by Yuna Tao
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando dos personas guardan un secreto y una no lo aguanta más? TERMINADA
1. La visión de Draco

Este songfic es un Draco/Hermione, a los q no les guste esta pareja sorry.  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba el Las Tres Escobas, acababa de ver a su amor platónico junto con cierto pelirrojo. Ver como su sonrisa crecía con cada palabra del "pobretón" como él lo llamaba. No sabía ni por qué le tenía tanto odio; antes podía decir q era un pobretón q gustaba de la listilla sangre sucia de Hermione Granger pero ya no, no debido a q ahora era él el q apenas tenía dinero por traicionar y sus padres y menos todavía por estar también enamorado de esa hermosa joven de cabellera castaña rizada, ojos marrones brillantes y cuerpo de diosa. Jamás pensó q eso le pudiera ocurrir a él, enamorarse era cosa de idiotas o al menos eso había pensado asta q le ocurrió.  
  
Camarera fíeme otra copa ya no tengo con q pagar,  
fui tan rico q el dinero me hizo desvariar.  
Camarera quédese un ratito, aquí necesito hablar,  
ahora preciso de un oído q me ayude a olvidar.  
  
Ella era mi reina, mi pasión, mi fantasía,  
mi amante de dos caras, mi cielo, mi suelo.  
Se me va...  
  
-- Flash Back --  
  
Draco se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía, siempre quedaban ahí en la noche para poder estar juntos lejos de las miradas indiscretas de todos. Ahora esperaba con una paciencia q solo tenía para ella a q su querida novia, Hermione Granger, llegase como todos los días. Pasaban ya diez minutos de la hora acordada, nunca se había retrasado, ¿la habría pasado algo? Esperaba q no. Oyó q unos débiles pasos se dirigían hacía su dirección. La persona esperada atravesó el umbral de la puerta, tenía marcas de haber llorado durante mucho tiempo; se acercó a ella pero un paso de la muchacha hacía atrás le dio a entender q algo andaba mal de modo q solo se quedó ahí quieto, mirándola con ternura y miedo de lo q pudiera ocurrir.  
  
Draco, esto no está bien - (comenzó la joven) - Te quiero pero no es lo mismo. Siento q te avergüenzas de mí y no lo soporto, me estás haciendo mucho daño.  
  
Él solo estaba allí parado, escuchando lo q sabía q le destrozaría el corazón sin atreverse a decir nada. La mujer q amaba era infeliz a su lado, nunca nadie pensó q Draco Malfoy tuviese sentimientos, la única q se interesó por él era la chica q ahora le decía q todo debía terminar.  
  
Lo siento Draco, pero todo esto se acabó. Ya no puedo más - (terminó la muchacha)  
  
Ella, con una lágrima rebelde en su mejilla, se dio media vuelta y se marchó rumbo a la sal común de Gryffindor; mientras q él solo se quedaba viendo como la sombra de la joven desaparecía en su totalidad por la penumbra de la escalera. Cuando el ruido de sollozos de la joven cesó Draco comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa con los ojos ocultos tras su pelo desordenado, tal como a ella la gustaba.  
  
--Fin Flash Back --  
  
Bye bye, mi picolísima dama  
me dejó más solo q un desierto  
dibi, dibi, dibidá.  
  
Bye bye, mi picolísima dama  
me dejó amasando el aire  
dibi, dibi, dibidá  
  
¿Quién creería q Draco Malfoy había salido con la chica más inteligente del curso? Nadie, absolutamente nadie le creería y si él lo afirmaba la preguntarían q por qué no lo habían pregonado por ahí. Eso era lo q tanto le dolía, era la razón por la q ella lo había dejado hace apenas dos días, no lo habían dicho a nadie. En un principio pensó q no era necesario, ¿para q gritarlo por todo el colegio? ¿por felicidad? ¿por popularidad? no. Eso ya lo tenía, junto a su lado él era feliz, ya tenía la popularidad por ser hijo de quien era y ser uno de los más atractivos del colegio, y era temido. No necesitaba nada más, si embargo ahora la había perdido. Ella estaba afuera riendo con Weasley q al notarla triste se ofreció para animarla y él estaba allí dentro lamentándose por cometer el error más estúpido. Tal vez debía haber hecho como Potter con la Weasley y anunciar su noviazgo pero eso era algo q ya no podía hacer.  
  
Yo q fui pionero en todo el q manda más,  
Señor de las apariencias he" pringao" como el q más.  
Me ha parao la vida en seco por una mujer,  
se apoderó de mis secretos y me hizo enloquecer.  
  
Ella era mi reina, mi pasión, mi fantasía,  
mi amante de dos caras, mi cielo, mi suelo.  
Se me va...  
  
Notó como el frío del invierno entraba por la puerta q era abierta, se giró para ver a la persona q acababa de entrar y se encontró con unos grandes ojos marrones q lo observaban. Noto como sus mejillas enrojecían un poco y maldijo su mala suerte por este hecho. De las personas q podían entrar en la acogedora taberna la q menos deseaba ver en ese momento hizo acto de presencia, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte?. Apartó la mirada de la chica y se concentró en acabar su cerveza de mantequilla, no podía evitar lanzar alguna q otra mirada rápida a la mesa donde se encontraba la persona a la más había querido. Sintió q alguien lo observaba y se puso en busca de aquel q realizase semejante acto, cuando lo encontró deseó no haberlo hecho ya q, desde la mesa donde Hermione estaba sentada junto con Weasley, esta le enviaba furtivas miradas. El rubio sintió un escalofrío por ser el centro de atención de dicha joven de modo q solo pudo apurar su bebida, pagar sus múltiples consumiciones y salir del local donde ella se encontraba. Sabía q no sería fácil, tal vez nunca pudiera, pero debía olvidar a esa chica q le traía de cabeza y ahora q el dolor aún era reciente lo mejor q podía hacer era alejarse de todo lo q le recordase a su primer y, seguramente, único amor.  
  
Hola ^u^, es mi primer fic. Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía pero es q no soy muy buena en lo de escribir. Escuche la canción y me gusto por lo q me compre el disco y de paso le regale otro a una amiga; tras memorizar todas las canciones me di cuenta de q esta era perfecta para un Draco/Hermione o para un Draco/Ginny pero me decidí por la primera para ver q salía y esta es el resultado. Gracias si alguien es capaz de aguantar esta historia y por favor dejen reviews. Si alguien quiere la canción q me la pida y gustosa le daré la letra; por si les gustó el fic y quieren q escriba otro díganmelo y haber si escurriéndome esta cosa q tengo por cabeza sale otro con buenos resultados. Por último decir q los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling y yo solo los he tomado prestados aunque sin permiso; así q por favor, no me denuncien. 


	2. La visión de Hermione

Se encontraba caminando al lado de Ron, en un principio no tenia pensado salir pero el pelirrojo insistió en q lo hiciera y se ofreció a acompañarla de modo q no tenia salida más q ir con él a Hogsmeade. Cuando recién salían de Zonco por petición de su acompañante masculino, y mientras esta hacia gracias sobre los gemelos lo q la sacaba involuntarias risas, sintió como alguien la miraba, era una sensación conocida pero no recordaba, buscó quién era el causante pero solo se encontró con la parte trasera de una túnica q giraba la esquina. Su cuerpo se tensó al imaginarse a quién pertenecía la capa pero nuevamente el pelirrojo distrajo su atención con otro chiste acerca de sus hermanos. Siguieron caminando asta llegar a la zona más alejada del pueblo, aprovecharon q, aunque era invierno, no era demasiado notorio el frío y, por lo tanto, se podía estar durante un rato sentado el aquellos pequeños bancos de madera. Después de recorrer casi todo el pueblo lo q más ganas tenían de hacer era sentarse y esos bancos parecían ser muy cómodos así q no se resistieron y fueron a comprobar sus sospechas; efectivamente eran cómodos y su tacto no era muy frío. Hermione comenzó a pensar en la razón de tener solo al menor de los varones Weasley a su lado.  
  
-- Flash Back --  
  
Tras haber cortado con el joven Malfoy no aguantó sus ganas de llorar tranquila y se dirigió a su cuarto para no tener q responder a tontas preguntas de su estado. Cuando por fin llegó, cruzó la sala común sin fijarse en si sus amigos se encontraban o no; Ginny Weasley, novia de uno de sus mejores amigos y hermana de otro se preocupó al verla llorar. Cuando Hermione llegó a la habitación corrió las cortinas de su cama y se tiró sobre esta a llorar, sus compañeras de cuarto no se encontraban, aunque tenia la sospecha de q estarían en el campo de Quidditch observando a los jugadores. Oyó como alguien picaba y abría la puerta del cuarto al no obtener respuesta, al mismo momento q el ruido de los doseles al ser descorridos se hacía presente escuchó su nombre.  
  
Hermione, ¿qué es lo q ocurre? - (preguntó una voz de forma amable)  
  
No obtuvo respuesta, así q Ginny, la dueña de la voz, se acercó de manera sigilosa asta el borde de la cama y apartó algunos mechones de la cara de su amiga. No tubo tiempo a más ya q, cuando la más pequeña de las dos puso la mano sobre el hombro de la otra, esta cogió y se abrazó a ella de forma necesitada. La pelirroja, notando los sentimientos de la q era su mejor amiga, la correspondió al abrazo de manera maternal, susurrando tranquilizadoras palabras de forma suave q causaron el efecto esperado. Hermione levantó la vista del mojado hombro de la pelirroja y la sonrió dándole las gracias; de las personas en las q Hermione confiaba, Ginny era la única q sabía q ella y Draco Malfoy eran, asta ese entonces, pareja.  
  
Ginny, lo he dejado - (susurro Hermione) ¿Lo has dejado? - (preguntó liosa) He dejado a Draco - (le explico) Pero si tú. - (no pudo continuar ya q la otra la interrumpió) Le quiero, pero no puedo continuar con alguien q me hace estar insegura sobre lo q siente a cada segundo. Entiéndeme, puede q me quiera, pero tengo miedo de q en un instante me diga q no me puede soportar por ser quién soy. - (dijo) Hermione., no puedes creer q no te quiera como tú porque no sea capaz de demostrarlo - (la persuadió Ginny) Pero no le comprendo, y es una de las pocas cosas q no logro entender - (sollozó)  
  
Ginny prefirió callar, era mejor dejarla recapacitar por si misma, ya se daría cuenta de todo tarde o temprano pero esperaba por su bien q fuera pronto.  
  
Dos días después  
  
Hermione casi no salía de la sala común, las únicas veces q lo hacía eran para ir a comer (cuando lo hacia) o para ir a la biblioteca. Pareciera q habían pasado siglos desde q andaba tan feliz en la sala común quien sabe por qué; ahora en cambio cuando estaba en ella se encontraba deprimida en el sofá situado en frente del fuego, era muy triste verla en semejante estado y más habiéndole cambiado tan repentinamente, de la noche a la mañana. Cuando llegó el día de la salida Hogsmeade no tubo más opción q salir con Ron por insistencia de este y de Harry mientras q Ginny solo la miraba con mirada permisiva; cuando consiguieron q se levantara del sofá y se arreglara la arrastraron asta un carruaje y la encerraron junto con los ellos dentro de él asta llegar al nevado pueblo. Una vez allí, Ron quedó con Harry a las doce y media en Las Tres Escobas para calentarse del poco frío q había mientras q esta y Ginny iban por algo q ninguno de los dos llegaron a entender. Ya sin poder escapar ambos se dirigieron a dar una vuelta, pasaron por algunos dulces y por último a Zonco.  
  
-- Fin Flash Back --  
  
Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del joven q la miraba preocupado y con cierto toque de. ¿Amor?  
  
Mione, ¿vamos yendo ya a la cantina? - (preguntó con voz dulce) Claro, así de paso cogemos mesa - (sonrió la chica)  
  
Cuando entraron a Las Tres Escobas, Hermione recorrió con la vista el lugar asta fijarse en la persona q estaba de frente y q la devolvía la mirada, Draco Malfoy sostenía su mirada asta q finalmente con un leve sonrojo la apartó. Este volvió a su labor de tomar la cerveza mientras q Hermione se dirigía a la mesa más alejada junto con Ron. De vez en cuando le dirigía miradas furtivas hasta q en una de estas sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Nuevamente el rehusó la mirada de la chica bajándola y se concentró en acabar su bebida. Cuando termino de beber y pagar se fue; Hermione solo le había observado con semblante triste y cuando salió, sintió como parte de si misma salía con él, dejando a la otra parte sentada en aquel lugar junto con uno de sus amigos.  
  
Ya, terminado este capítulo. Espero q les guste. Se lo dedico a "popin182" ya q fue el primero y de momento el único q me dejo review; no se si hay más gente q leyó lo q llevo de fic pero si es así, por favor dejen review q me anima a continuar, por muy malo q sea el review, aunque solo ponga continua escribiendo, no se.  
  
popin182: Gracias por tu review, si no me lo hubieras dejado no habría escrito este segundo cap. Y habría dejado la historia tal como está. Espero q este sea de tu agrado ya q está dedicado para ti por tus ánimos. Espero tu respuesta ^__^. 


	3. La única solución

-- Hermione Granger--  
  
Hermione había dejado a Ron junto con Ginny y Harry en el Caldero Chorreante. Se había disculpado diciendo q quería ir a dar una vuelta y cuando Ron se levantó para acompañarla les lanzó a Harry y a Ginny una mirada indicando q prefería ir sola por lo q estos se las ingeniaron para q Ron se quedara con ellos. Esto al pelirrojo no le gustó nada pero no tubo más remedio q volverse a sentar y mirar con su acompañante salía por la puerta. La joven Granger se movía a paso lento y de forma mecánica, simplemente se dejaba llevar por su cuerpo sin importar a donde se dirigiera. Pronto llegó frente a un escaparate de túnicas de apariencia costosa y se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba. Estaba enfrente de "Tunic's" una tienda de moda entre magos bastante, por no decir muy, costosa. Esta tienda estaba en la zona rica de Hogsmeade, un lugar q solo los Slytherins solían visitar debido a lo costoso q resultaba todo allí, ahora q se daba cuenta había seguido el camino q siempre seguía con él. Cuando iban al pueblo nunca faltaba visitar esa zona donde el joven la invitaba a almorzar o simplemente miraban los artículos y ella decía las cosas q le gustaban para llevarse la sorpresa, a los pocos días, de q todo lo q había señalado, sin importar la cantidad, se encontraba a los pies de su cama con una simple nota, siempre la misma: "Creo q esto te gusto". Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos q no se dio cuenta de q alguien la observaba justo detrás de ella, esa persona estaba reflejada en el cristal y fijaba la vista donde la chica la tenia  
  
No creí verte aquí - (habló el desconocido)  
  
-- Draco Malfoy --  
  
Cuando salió de la cantina lo hizo para alejarse de la persona a quien amaba, y lo primero q se le ocurrió para obtener distancia entre ella y él fue ir a su único escondite, el lugar al q solo los Slytherins iban; la zona rica de Hogsmeade. Llevaba caminando un buen rato y solo se había encontrado con la foca de Pansy, rió, ese mote se lo había puesto Hermione cuando la encontró "demasiado cerca de él para su gusto" y desde entonces se había acostumbrado a llamarla así, aunque solo cuando esta no estaba presente, claro q de vez en cuando se le escapaba el mote discutiendo con la chica. Por último se acercó a la zona donde normalmente iba con su ex- novia, había evitado esa parte del pueblo en el principio de su paseo por esa zona pero ya no le quedaba más sitio a donde ir y tenia q matar el poco tiempo q quedaba para estar allí. Cuando llegó se quedó paralizado por unos momentos en la esquina, en frete del pequeño puesto de "Tunic's" se encontraba la persona de la cual había estado intentando olvidarse durante su recorrido y ahora ella estaba allí parada mirando absorta el escaparate de la tienda. Se acercó despacio para ver lo q atraía la atención de la joven sin ser descubierto, cuando llegó lo primero q hizo fue colocarse tras esta para q no le viese pero su reflejo era fácil de observar por el inmaculado cristal, aún así parecía q la joven estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el vestido q ante ella se encontraba como para reparar en la presencia del susodicho. Él no cupo más en su curiosidad y desvió la mirada para encontrarse con una hermosa túnica color pastel de mangas un poco más anchas q el resto del brazo, también se ajustaba de cintura para arriba soltándose en el faldón del cual colgada una cadenita plateada q se colocaba en la cadera y caía sobre la parte delantera del vestido entre la separación de las piernas, asta poco más abajo de las rodillas. Debía reconocer q el vestido era sumamente hermoso y maldijo el estar seguro de q a la joven le quedaría matadoramente bien, lo q más le molestaba es q sabía q si se ponía ese vestido no sería para él, sería para otro. Doble maldición.  
  
No creí verte aquí - (intentó llamar la atención de la chica)  
  
Funcionó, al momento ella miraba el reflejo del cristal y se ponía nerviosa. Parecía q no había tenido la intención de ver al joven en ese momento y justo había ocurrido.  
  
Necesitaba tomar aire y este es el lugar menos concurrido - (susurró) Tenemos q hablar - (¿qué es lo q estaba haciendo?) No, ya todo está aclarado - (le dijo mirándole) No comprendes, no me avergüenzo de ti es solo q.- (habló) No lo hagas más difícil, por favor - (tenía los ojos llorosos)  
  
Al final comprendió, ella lo hacía por su bien y por el de él. Si seguían juntos todo se complicaría, los amigos de ella no le soportaban, los de él a ella tampoco. No podían esconderse pero tampoco podían estar juntos, decidió ser él el fuerte, ella no tendría q alejarse de él, él lo haría de ella, solo tenía q hacer una cosa; invertir los papeles.  
  
Quiero decir q es lo mejor, solo q no me dejabas terminar - (explico Draco) ¿Qué? - (preguntó Hermione sin comprender) Tenias razón, seamos sinceros, al menos nos merecemos eso - (dijo) Hay muchos problemas entre nosotros, tenemos q separarnos, aunque no queramos - (explicó) Yo no quiero estar contigo - (mintió) ¿No quieres estar conmigo? - (inquirió de forma apenas audible) No - (volvió a mentir)  
  
Ella dio un paso hacía atrás, las palabras: "Está hecho ya no hay vuelta atrás" recorrían la mente de Draco de forma rápida. La vio mirándole con odio y sonrió de forma fría, como solo él podía hacerlo, pero le costó hacerlo frente a ella.  
  
¿Herí tus sentimientos? - (esas palabras le dolían más a él q a ella) Te odio, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí - (dijo fría)  
  
Mientras ella decía estas palabras se oía el final de la canción q sonaba en la tienda:  
  
Well my friends de sad story is over but  
you remember all's well that' ends well.  
¡Viva el amooooooorrrrr!  
  
Al momento se fue corriendo, sin esperar a la contestación del chico q la miraba con una sonrisa fría pero con una pena intensa asomada en sus ojos. Draco Malfoy volteó al escaparate, miró el vestido y entró a la tienda.  
  
-- Hermione Granger --  
  
Entró corriendo a la habitación, cuando se encontró con Ginny en Hogsmeade le rogó q regresaran pero solo lo hizo tras una hora de haber estado llorando en la Casa de los Gritos. Nada más llegar al castillo corrió desesperada a su cuarto con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, tras entrar al cuarto miró q no hubiese nadie y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y de paso relajarse de todo lo del día. Cuando salió del baño con una toalla enroscada en el cuerpo y el pelo secado mágicamente, se acercó a su cama y se sorprendió de ver allí una caja de gran tamaño. La abrió y encontró el vestido q había visto en el escaparate de la tienda de "Tunic's", y encima de este una nota:  
"Creo q esto te gusto"  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Bien, aquí el capítulo final. Si alguien no entendió el final o no le gusto q me lo diga y así (si es q me lo piden muchos) o lo explico o hago un final alternativo. A los q les gusta Buffy Cazavampiros y se saben los episodios de memoria verán q cogí algunas frases, es q me apeteció ponerlas ya q me gustaron cuando vi el capítulo en q Ángel rompe con Buffy. Y si no lo han visto pues ya sabes. Aquí dejo escrito q todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K. Rowling y q solo he inventado el nombre de la tienda y el tipo de vestido *__* (y q vestido).  
  
lora chang: Gracias por lo de original y q bueno q te gustó. Me alegraste el día junto con angie weasley por tu review. Espero q este te guste más q el otro y lo de la canción, bueno, tuve q escucharla más de un millón de veces para darme cuenta, de seguro tu también lo habrías hecho.  
  
angie weasley: Siento lo de tu computadora, seguí tu consejo y ya arreglé ese detalle pero me llevó como 15 minutos saber donde se cambiaba, ¬¬*. Espero q este capítulo te guste y decirte a ti también q me alegraste el día junto con lora chang.  
  
Para todos aquellos q leen mi historia (si es q son capaces) un millón de gracias y por favor dejen review, si lo intentaron antes y no pudieron les ruego q lo vuelvan a intentar. No se como se me da esto de escribir fics y q me dejen reviews me ayuda a mejorar o saber si debo dejar de hacerlo para poder conservar la vida. Eso si, sean sinceros, incluso si solo es para insultar, todo menos virus q entonces tendré q irme al Canadá para huir de mi hermana. 


	4. Final y comienzo

-- Torre Gryffindor --  
  
Era la noche de San Valentín, todo resultaba bastante irónico según Hermione. Ella q no tenia pareja iba a ir al baile solo por insistencia de Ginny, y aunque Ron se había ofrecido para acompañarla, se había negado. Aún creía q tenia la posibilidad de q él estuviese allí, esperándola. Ya hacía poco más de un mes q se habían hablado, ahora lo único q recibía de él eran simples miradas. Le echaba de menos y tenia el presentimiento de q Draco a ella también, no sabía lo q podía pasar esa noche pero creía q algo cambiaria tras ese baile.  
  
-- En las mazmorras --  
  
Draco esperaba el baile con poco entusiasmo, se había enterado q el pelirrojo le había pedido a Hermione q fuese con él y, según Pansy q era una fuente poco fiable, ella le aceptó. Lo único q tenia ganas de hacer era verla con el vestido q la había regalado y luego se las ingeniaría para secarla del Gran Comedor antes del ataque. No sabía muy bien el por qué aún sentía ese sentimiento hacia ella, pero lo sentía y algo q él no tenia pensado hacer era esconderlo y mentirse. Leyó por última vez la nota q su padre le había enviado hace una hora.  
  
Draco:  
  
Todo está preparado, hora y media después de q el baile empiece, habrá un ataque en el q un grupo de mortífagos junto con nuestro Señor atacaremos Hogwarts, espero q no estés entonces porque si es así, no tendremos ninguna piedad, aunque seas mi hijo si te encuentras allí lo tomaré como traición y si por ello tengo q matarte yo mismo, lo haré.  
  
Tenía q tomar una dura decisión, sacar de allí a Hermione y luego retirarse él para cuando se graduara unirse al bando del señor oscuro, cosa q no quería; o sacar a Hermione y quedarse para ayudar. La decisión era difícil pero el tiempo se le había echado encima y no podía retrasarse para el baile, de modo q se dirigió al Gran Comedor sin saber q hacer.  
  
-- Hermione --  
  
Ya todos los demás se encontraban en el comedor pero ella quiso esperar a q sus compañeras saliesen para comenzar a arreglarse. Corrió escaleras abajo asta donde se encontraban todos sus amigos pero cuando se disponía a entrar al vestíbulo llegó otra persona, un joven rubio de ojos azul grisáceo. Ambos se quedaron mirando como si fueran fantasmas. Draco vestía un traje negro con camisa gris oscura, le quedaba realmente bien. (N/A: ¡Un babero, por favor!, ¿alguien tiene uno a mano?) Ella llevaba el vestido q él la había regalado junto con el pelo suelto y este estaba ondulado.  
  
Estas preciosa - (dijo Draco) A ti el negro siempre te quedó muy bien - (habló Hermione) ¿Y tu pareja? - (preguntó Malfoy) Pues con la tuya, supongo - (respondió Granger)  
  
Él sonrió, podría matar a Pansy pero en realidad estaba disfrutando del momento. Se acercó un poco más a ella y para su sorpresa Hermione le imitó. Cuando se encontraron de frente y estaban a punto de besarse una explosión sonó en el Gran Comedor. Los dos se miraron y Draco observó su reloj, ya era la hora y no se había dado cuenta. Se giró hacia Hermione y la vio entrando al Gran comedor, solo se le ocurrió decir un fuerte "Mierda" y entrar corriendo tras ella. Cuando se fijó bien el panorama q tenia delante de suyo no pudo reprimir una exclamación. Un grupo de mortífagos tenía acorralados a los estudiantes más pequeños, mientras q los estudiantes se séptimo junto con los profesores luchaban contra el resto de mortífagos. Dumbledore estaba frente a frente con Voldemort pero, sorpresivamente, Harry se zafó de su contrincante y desmayó a Dumbledore. Hermione estaba en una esquina, acorralada por un mortífago q Draco bien reconocía, su padre, corrió hacia allí y cuando llegó lanzó a su padre lejos bajo la mirada atónita de Hermione y Ron, q había ido a ayudar a su amiga. Cuando se percató de q su padre estaba inconsciente levantó a Hermione y la cubrió con su cuerpo, protegiéndola de todo y de todos. Harry luchaba contra Voldemort con gran maestría, desde q este regresó se había entrenado para poder hacerle frente. Estaban a la par de heridas y aunque Harry parecía resistir todo lo q su contrincante le lanzaba se veía q no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Cuando Voldemort mandó a Harry un Cruciatas este a duras penas resistió el dolor, pero cuando llegó el segundo todos los presentes en la sala podían oír los gritos del joven Potter. Harry se encontraba ahora tendido en el suelo, no podía levantarse a causa del segundo Crucio q recibió; cuando Voldemort estaba por enviarle junto a sus padres cuatro voces rompieron el silencio sepulcral existente en la sala pronunciando la misma palabra: "Expelliarmus". Tal vez este hechizo no fuese el mejor contra el mago oscuro con mayor poder de todos los tiempos pero la exclamación de este hechizo procedente de cuatro personas a la vez, tuvo la virtud de conseguir arrancarle la varita y lanzarlo un par de metros lejos del joven tirado en el piso. Aprovechando q estaba desarmado Harry se levantó con ayuda de la persona q más cerca de él se encontraba, Hermione, y al a la par q otra persona lanzó el hechizo mortal, q hizo blanco y provocó la caída del innombrable. Harry se giró con ayuda de Hermione hacía la otra persona q lanzó el hechizo y sonrió.  
  
Gracias Malfoy, sin ti no hubiera podido - (agradeció) No lo hice por ti - (respondió mirando a Hermione)  
  
En ese momento llegó Ron acompañado de Ginny, esta corrió a ayudar a su novio y depositar en sus labios un dulce beso q Harry no rechazó, es más, se podía ver en sus ojos q es lo q necesitaba y quería. Ron miró receloso a Draco por su cercanía a Hermione, pero Ginny ya le había dicho q se relajara y aceptara a Malfoy lo mejor q pudiera, q Hermione le quería y como buen amigo debía aceptar su decisión y a su novio. Harry suponía lo q estaba pasando de modo q, con ayuda de su novia, alejó a Ron de la pareja q supuso tendría mucho de q hablar.  
  
¿Estás bien? - (preguntó Draco) Si, gracias a ti. De no haber sido por tu interrupción tu padre me habría matado. En verdad te lo agradezco - (sonrió Hermione) No podía dejar q te hiciera daño, no a ti. - (susurró Malfoy) Esto. también tengo q darte las gracias por ayudar a Harry. - (dijo la castaña) Ye he dicho q no lo hice por él - (habló el rubio) ¿Por quién entonces? - (inquirió Hermione) ¿Acaso no te lo imaginas? - (interrogó él acercándose) Solo quería oírtelo decir - (respondió ella feliz) Por ti, solo y únicamente por ti - (confesó serio)  
  
Hermione sonrió y se abrazó de forma necesitada al joven. Sus amigos observaron de cerca la escena y decidieron intervenir.  
  
¿Y bien, Hermione? -- (inquirió Ginny) Chicos, tengo q deciros q este es mi novio. Draco Malfoy - (rió Hermione) Encantado, espero q seamos amigos - (dijo este nervioso) Estoy seguro de ello - (habló Ron asombrando a todos) Y yo estoy de acuerdo - (respondió Harry sonriendo)  
  
Harry se alejó con la profesora McGonagall para hablar con Dumbledore, Ron y Ginny fueron a la lechucearía a enviar una carta a sus padres y decir todo lo q había ocurrido. Draco y Hermione se quedaron de nuevo solos pero esta vez comenzaron por el final y se dieron un largo y tierno beso q significaba el comienzo de una hermosa relación.  
  
| || ||| |||| ||||| |||||| ||||||| |||||||| ||||||||| |||||||||| ||||||||| |||||||| ||||||| |||||| ||||| |||| ||| || |  
  
Hermione estaba tranquila con un viejo libro entre sus manos, alguien se acercó por su espalda y la abrazó. Esta se recargo sobre quien la tenia cogida y al hacer esto recibió un largo y profundo beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron miró a su espeso y le sonrió.  
  
¿Qué haces querida? - (preguntó su marido) Nada Draco, solo leía en mi diario lo q ocurrió el día de San Valentín en 7º curso, cuando vencisteis Harry y tú a Voldemort y nos juramos amor eterno - (respondió un Hermione más adulta) Pues deberías dejar de hacer eso porque nuestra hija ya está diciendo q llegará tarde a su primer día en Hogwarts y Michael no deja de decirla lo difícil q es la selección - (sonrió Draco Malfoy) Es q nuestro hijo es idéntico a ti - (pretendió hacerse la enfadada) Cierto, pero nuestra hija es igualita q tú y eso hace q se comporte de esa manera. Ahora señora Malfoy, vayamos a dejar a los niños a la estación para venir luego a la mansión y disfrutar en nuestro cuarto de q estaremos solos..  
  
-- Fin del fic --  
  
Bien, aquí subo el cuarto y último capítulo del fic, siento q este sea tan corto pero empezó siendo una idea de capítulo único y se convirtió en algo q no tenía pensado, y eso es por los reviews q me dejasteis. Os agradezco mucho todos vuestros fantásticos reviews q me animaron y me ilusionaron. Espero vuestros reviews para saber q tal me quedó este cap. y de paso si alguien quiere dejar sugerencias para un próximo fic pues yo encantada.  
  
Lucía: Aquí tienes este nuevo capítulo, al final decidí juntarlos y ya ves como quedó. Espero q este te guste como tanto o más q el resto de lo q llevaba de historia. Si tarde lo siento, pero es q no sabía la manera de hacerlos juntarse y bueno, así quedo.  
  
Esto ya lo he dicho antes pero lo repito, los personajes de la historia son de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia y puede q para alguna otra. Por favor, no me denuncien. Asta otra. 


	5. Nota de la menda

Bueno esto, no es un capítulo, es solo un agradecimiento a todos los q leyeron mi fic de Bye bye. Tengo q dar gracias a popin182 (gracias doble), a lora chang, a angie weasley (gracias doble) y a Lucía (gracias doble) por sus fantásticos reviews q me animaron un montón. Se q soy pesada pero, ¡es q estoy muy agradecida!, no me lo toméis a mal.  
  
También os doy las gracias a los q habéis leído el fanfic y no dejasteis reviews. Y me gustaría q, aunque fuese un "me gusto", dejaseis uno.  
  
Para todos los q leáis el fic y dejéis review después de q yo haya dejado esta nota intentaré contestaros ya sea por e-mail, en vuestro fic o en otra nota.  
  
Popin182: Me gusta dejarte en intriga pero como he acabo este fic (porque de seguro me vendrán más ideas para otro) no creo q esta te dure mucho. No debes agradecerme el q te dedique un cap. era lo q menos podía hacer por ser tú la primera en dejar review. Gracias a ti, de verdad. Espero q lo de la escuela ya esté solucionado.  
  
Lucía: ¿Si te gustó?, me alegro un montón. Lo del final feliz salió por si solo, no podía terminar mi primer fic con un final triste, luego ya no leerían los demás q suba, jeje. En un principio tenia pensado q Voldemort matara a Dumbledore y q entrara Harry en acción pero cambié de idea y no creo q halla quedado mal. Bss a ti también y asta pronto. 


End file.
